That Sweet Gap Encounter
by Avette
Summary: Kurt hates him, whoever that frizzy haired disaster is. However, things take a turn for the unexpected when he just can't keep himself away from a jean sale a few mothes later. Kurt/sebastian possible Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Kurt watches as Blaine makes his way around the Gap. He isn't really focusing on his harmonizing, even though he knows he should be. "_Who do I think I am, nobody will notice me absence much less a sharp note in a twelve part harmony_" Kurt inwardly sighs to himself.

"_Well, screw that kids_!" He thinks to himself while watching Blaine converse with that shaggy hair wreck at the counter. "_Oh- they'd stopped singing..I guess I did too..Praise gaga for autopilot"_

Blaine's leaning over the counter, raising his triangular eyebrows and doing that mega-watt smile thing, that everyone just loves. He's got to be at least 4 inches shorter than the mysterious Gap heartbreaker yet his stage presence seems to be in full effect and Kurt can't help but feel a twisted sense of satisfaction as the confused/ freaked out employee leans away slightly from all of Blaine's 5 foot 3 front man glory.

"_That nappy little Bitch! For shit's sake, if that's Blaine's taste in guys maybe I should be flattered he isn't into me..although if he got a haircut..and shed that sweater that looks exactly like a larger and hooded version of the hairball Wes's cat coughed up Thursday after licking Blaine's sleeping, ungelled head for an hour.." _Kurt Mused. "_Wow boy you are D-E-S-P-R-A-T-E. Considering beach boy gone hobo attractive..thats just emberassing_."

"Uh hey, Kurt…?" Kurt looked at the blonde warbler.."what was his name..? _Ryken? Riken? Oh shit!"_ "Riiiiiiiikkk…..er! Hey!" "_Oh please let it be Riker_.._Speaking of what the fuck kind of name is that..did I just think the F-word? Oh leave it alone, its been a rough day clearly. OH MY GOSH am I having an argument with myself? What if I'm developing multiple personality disorder? I can't go to a mental institution, fluorescent lights and cheap moisturizers. Caaaalmmm yourse-_" "And so uhhh I just think ?" Riker bit the inside of his cheek half hoping Kurt would get the fuck out of his Blaine obsessed thoughts for just a second and actually listen, and the other hoping Kurt just kept nodding absentmindedly like he did every time he tried to talk to him.

"Yeah, thanks Riker. I'll… uh.. remember that" Kurt said, not really caring enough to try to not be as transparent about "_not giving two shits as to what "Riker" had to say_."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

4 and something monthes later, Kurts back at that Gap, yes, the very same. That fateful February 14th he'd been in the same one watching "_a perfectly harmonized heartbreak play out in front of him. Not so different from the majority of taylor swift songs_" He thought to himself.. Sipping his "Screaming O" Jamba Juice Kurt looks around the store. Despite that sinking feeling in his gut, He just _cannot resist the jeans_ here. Sparing a glance at himself in the mirror, Kurt shakes his head slightly. "_Loose tie, no blazer, rolled up sleeves. And-*gasp*- mussed hair..wow Kurt. You've really got it going on today. No wonder you cant get a fuckin boyfriend you sloppy little-" "_A_-hem!" _A voice loudly goes behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my inner monologue went a bit rampant, excuse m-…."_Holy shit its frizzy- homeless -man Ken!" _Kurt thought looking straight into the eyes of the prick who'd smitten Blaine so easily.

"No problem. Can I help you find anything?"

"Uhhhh…""_Don't let him help you Kurt, it'll be weird! You'll say something or start crying and bust out into Rose's Turn or_-" "Sure, thanks!""_Oh fuck, I've I've finally lost control over my faculties."_

"What can I help you find? I might be wrong, but I think skinny jeans would be perfect for your body..erm..type"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Kurt smiled back genuinely, "_but seriously what the HELL, homewrecker just blushes and OH SHIT" _though Kurt as he recognized the spark of realization in the taller man's caramel eyes. "_Double shit..I just used delicious ice cream topping to describe his eyes_.."

"Hey…that's the Dalton uniform sans Blazer and general uptightness, isn't it?" Caramel asked him.

"Yep, that's the one. You know what, I wear a uniform all the time, I don't need jeans right? God knows I could use a little retail therapy but hahahaha c'mon, I'm probably just being dramatic! You've been so very helpful but I am done here, in fact I'm don-" "Hey, its cool. Actually I'm just getting off..Uh..would you like to grab like a coffee or something….?" Kurt stared, trying his Gaga-darndest not to gape at the smiling employee. He surprised himself a little when he heard his voice say _Sure!_ And felt himself walk side by side Caramel.

"So, slacks, -I'm gonna call you that ok? - what brings you to the mall this fine May evening? I was pretty sure Dalton boys only traveled in groups of 3, 8 or 12 to optimize random performance potential."

Kurt laughed and blushed _oh so lightly_ "Yeah, that only the more douchey ones, really."

Carmel smiled and let out a surprised laugh. "_Ok I seriously need to learn his name_" Kurt thought, still smiling.

"Hey, are you hungry? I just got off an eight hour shift and I think my stomach just ate my kidney"

"Yeah, actually. Is this an invitation to accompany you, fine sir?" Kurt said, finishing in a snobbish tone so similar to Wes' or David's or _basically every Goddamned stuck up warbler out there._

"Why, yes. Yes it is" Said Frizz (_just trying to stop calling him sauce-y names, OK_?) While offering his arm to Kurt who accepted, linking arms with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaine frowned, watching Kurt from behind. It wasn't the fact that he'd stolen the lead from him, even though that was *slightly irking* since it was the first time since Wes and David had hurt his Hot'n'Cold audition. It wasn't that he sounded admittedly really good guiding the Warblers through "Baby It's Fact", or that his slacks were more than a little tight watching Kurt lightheardedly dance and smile happily at the surrounding Warblers. He'd just felt this….distance lately. Kurt was always giggling into late night phone calls or going out for unknown reasons around 6 pm. 3 times a week. He knew something was going on, but what this something was a complete mystery to him.

That's why he didn't feel guilty when he hopped in his admittedly pretentious Lexus and followed Kurt as he headed out one Tuesday night. Or when he sneakily stalked, no *casually followed* Kurt into the mall. He did-however- feel a little funny as he watched Kurt walk into Gap and suggestively trail his finger down the chest of one employee…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Grabbing Kurts trailing finger, Sebastian intertwined his fingers with hand of said blue eyed boy. "Hi, you."

"Hey" Kurt breathed back blushing at the visible lust in his *boyfriends* eyes.

"You look…divvvvvine Kurtsie" said Sebastian adopting a so very gay lisp and spinning his fairer half dramatically.

"Sebastian! Hahaha stop were in pub-" Kurt was cut off as his boyfriend swept him up in his arms wedding style and nodded in a very business like manner at his manager.

"Put me down! This is humiliating!" Kurt complained. It wasn't very convincing, though because _who was he kidding- he was loving it_.

They walked out into the public square and swung hands, conversing with laughter and wild gesticulations.

As they neared the curb to the parking lot Kurt jumped happily onto his boyfriend's back- piggy back style. Laughing, they made their way to the outdoor seating of the restaurant they'd had their very first dinner together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaine took another bite of his third Cinnabon in the last hour. He'd watched his unrequited love carry the boy he knew he carried the same title out of the mall- same one _HE'D been REJECTED_ in. He remembered the skittish and distant refusal-

*'Uh….yes I am gay. But no,,your not really my type..woah..those.. blue eyes…he's beautiful.."* _Blaine had quickly snapped his head in the direction the light brown eyes were pointing to try to spot the blue eyed bitch that his future husband had referenced in a small, longing voice, but all he'd seen was a distant and cold looking Kurt and a red faced Riker.-_

_It all made sense now. Damn him and his skintight Slacks! _

_They'd both looked perfect..Sebastian every bit the finely chiseled hipster he'd fallen for, and Kurt flushed, slender, glowing, beautiful boy he loved to talk musicals and jeans with. _

The only thing he could think was "_This is going straight to my lonely ass_" As he took another bite of his frosting covered friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy Lovers!

So I was really surprised at how…addicting reviews are. You write then fic, and it feels good just to put it out there. And then someone (D.H. Knightly..Lets cross our fingers. AlexandraScrubsGlee..anyway I can assist that, I am happy to do so. Lady blood bath..me too! He needs someone to pine after him. I would ravish him in half a second flat, were I not a female. TerribleSpy..you took my review virginity! Too far? It was terrific, by the way. Annnnnyway) takes the time to offer some encouragement and the sky opens up and a heavenly chorus is wringing in my ears…Needless to say, it was delightful. I realize that the first chapter read like a one shot, and I am hoping to develop an actual story arc. Hopefully when I have time, I can start writing quality fics, instead of theeeese kind. Nevertheless I hope you (Anyone out there?….*crickets*) enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it. I think what makes it so fun to write is the personalities of the boys. Kurt-of course- is so fun. He's snarky and sweet. I want to develop Sebastian and Blaine into realistic characters. So, that in mind- Tally Ho!

Also..I think I love YOU, Chasing Aspirations. You sent my in mind Kurt into a happy dance and I read it over at least 43 times… Pretty sure your review made my life 140 % happier. Let's keep up this random statistic inundated correspondence, shall we?

ALSO- I wish I had an excuse for why this took so long…but I just don't.

If you have an opinion about who you think Kurt should get with in the long run, feel free to let me know. I guess we'll just have to see where this tale of star-crossed lovers takes us, shan't we? ;D I'll continue if anyone wants me to.

Disclaimer: I really do wish someone taught Ryan Murphy to share when he was little…or I wouldn't have to write this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A warm buzz spread through Kurt's stomach and abdomen. He moved every so slowly, arching his back upward. The lips moving against his were soft- unbelievably so. Kurt was overcome with the desire to deepen the kiss but honestly he was in sensory overload- it was so warm and sensual and everything was just delicious. He wanted to simply be consumed by the warmth radiating all around and bask in it forever. That's why the annoying, repeated robotic sounds coming out of Sebastian's mouth were starting to get old…

"Uhng."

Kurt glanced at the offending device sitting on his bedside table. He barely lifted his arm to swipe the snooze bar and mentally thanked himself for buying a clock specially made for the elderly. Because honest to God, he was just not a morning person and if the buttons had been any smaller than their current inflated size there was no way he'd being able to quit the monstrous piece of technology. Seriously, it was pure lethargy that was keeping him from dismantling the electronic reality check via hammer.

Some 45 minutes later Kurt took his first sip of coffee and he realized he'd managed to shower and ready himself while being virtually entirely asleep. Musing his apparent skill at basic grooming skills even in varied states of consciousness, he remembered what day it was. _A week till Regionals! And date night!_ Kurt perked up and skipped to zero hour feeling more and more awake with every sip of the life giving beverage in his tumbler.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaine stifled another yawn sarcastically. He pretended to desperately try to cover his theatrical yawn all the while drawing ridiculous amounts of attention to himself and widening his eyes self deprecatingly. Smiling lightly in the direction of the amused half chuckles he heard from various members of his fan club- sometimes known as the Warblers- he ignored the death looks he was getting from all three of the council members of said club.

"Blaine, do you mind telling me when it became ok for you to out diva Cher at every Warbler meeting?" Wes asked him in a haggard voice.

"Aww poow Bwaine! Looks like little mister sunshine didn't get his beauty rest, did you Blaine?" Riker sneered, while shooting Blaine a look nastier than the one he'd gotten from that fat woman in Wal-Mart after asking about the _apparently_ nonexistent due date.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't sleep because I smelled the chemicals of your fake tan all night. And, beforeI forget, Farrah called. She wants her bangs back." Blaine replied in a condescending tone, relishing being able to lash out at someone.

Riker gasped and lunged for Blaine. Thad held back his flailing limbs while the rest of the room erupted into a mixture of laughter and shouts.

Kurt was awakened from his reverie and rapidly blinked in the direction of the offensive noises

"That rat bastard! I got a lot of sun this week you inconceivable fool!"

"…You know he is_ really_ tan"

"Blaine thinks bangs are ugly? Am I the only one who remembers _his_ bangs last year?"

"God! Look at that vein in Riker's neck! Dude that can't be healt-"

"SHUT UP! By all that is holy GET A GRIP MEN!" Wes's voice sounded out loudly and the din quickly silenced, save for Riker's incoherent mumblings.

"Okay, obviously we're all a little on edge-"To put it mildly-" "Shut UP Nick! So here's what were going to do. Practice is canceled for now. I want you all to use this period to unwind and _relax._ Take a nap, do some yogalates, drink some tea. I don't care what you do, but _please _just finish out the school day and we will meet back here at 4:30 and practice until dinner. No hissy fits, no ridiculous dramatics. Now go." Wes finished and then proceeded to start a vigorous temple rub.

Kurt shuffled out with the rest of the Warblers feeling more than a little confused…He'd been musing the meaning behind Gaga's latest music video-_really what does vaginal birth to a machine gun __**really mean?**_- when the chaos had erupted. He was interrupted from his confused musings by Blaine, who fell into step beside him.

"Ready for French?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Always! Ready to be bested again on today's inevitable pop quiz?"

"As if. Don't make me embarrass you _Kurtie Elizabeth_"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes wide, cheeks red and jaw clamped shut, Kurt stifled the eruption threatening to explode from his esophagus. He and Blaine had used their free period to get coffee and whilst in the middle of a debate about who loved coffee more they had ordered penta-shot espressos, much to the amusement and confusion of the barista. They had then proceeded to drink the liquid energy as fast as they could, and though no words were exchanged on the matter, it became a silent competition. It had been a tie then, but fast forward 47 minutes and they were both about to be in trouble.

Blaine had drawn a very unflattering portrait of their French class substitute…Mr. _Dicke_. He pronounced it "Dichhkkey" but that did nothing to deter Blaine from drawing a very phallic oval with glasses, a swirly comb over, a braided goatee and a ridiculous handlebar mustache on the corner of Kurt's paper and labeling it "MR. DICK".

Both boys were over caffeinated to the extreme and, trying to look anywhere but each other and Mr. Dicke, were growing increasingly red faced and frantic while trying to hold their laughter in.

Kurt kept his hands firmly in place over his mouth, trying desperately to ignore his surroundings. He thought he had it under control until Blaine held up his pinky with a mustache drawn on and-"BAHAHAHAAAHA! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Kurt was in stitches, holding his sides and bright red as a tomato. Blaine was grabbing Kurt's shoulder and resting his head on his desk laughing harder than he had since he and Wes had put that raccoon in David's sock drawer.

He saw the square toe of a brown dress shoe tapping impatiently on the ground in front of his desk and he raised his head slowly.

Glancing briefly at Kurt, he saw the blue eyed boy absolutely crimson with suppressed laughter and embarrassment. Suspecting he looked much the same, Blaine raised his eyes _ever so slowly _in an attempt to meet the harsh gaze but he knew immediately it was the wrong thing to do.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Three detentions! _Do you know what this means Blaine? Lord, my dad is gonna flip his shit! And now I have to cancel date night. Awesome." Kurt said. They were walking back to their dorms after having been giving a fierce talking to by the dean. Kurt watched the grin fade off Blaine's face and wondered what had caused it. Remembering the Warblers disastrous practice today Kurt decided to ask Blaine if he was doing alright…he'd look bright red and a bit angry following the incedent..

"Hey, Blaine..are you o-"He was interrupted by the loud outpouring of Sir Mix A Lot's old hit I Like Big Butts. Kurt flushed and answered the phone swiftly.

"Sebastian! What the hell? I told you not to change my ringtone to that song _ever again!_"

Blaine cringed lightly at the sound of loud laughter he could hear faintly from Kurt's iPhone.

Kurt smiled and kept a stern tone, but turned away from Blaine and mouthed _I'll talk to you later_ while walking in the direction of the parking lot.

Blaine stood dumbfounded and watched the lithe countertenor practically prance across the school grounds.

_Dammit! When the hell did hearing Kurt mention date night with his flipping boyfriend make me want to punch something? Well..whatever the cause…I know jealousy when I feel it. Oh, _Blaine thought,_ you dolt! You like Kurt. Well, Blainey- Boy, looks like you found yourself a new prey. How did I not see it before? He's perfect for me. We'd be like two little salt and pepper shakers…Not to mention how this explains all my aggression and rage at everyone and everything lately.._

And with that, Blaine headed off in the opposite direction from Kurt's retreating figure, renewed vigor in his step and a plan brewing in his mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

a/n…I know its short. I'll keep going if ?you? desire it..


End file.
